The Dark Swan
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: As the dagger falls to the street. Killian, along with Emma's parents and Robin and Regina tries to figure out who will have it. My story on how the first episode will go.


DISCLAIMER: I don't owe OUaT or any of the wonderful characters from the show or Disney. If I did I would be very rich! This is the story that have been rolling in my brain for the past couple of weeks. It is how I think the new season will begin in Story Brooke. I don't love how Emma is now the new Dark One. I feel like she and Killian should be left alone for a while and let their relationship grew, and we (Captain Swan shippers) can die happy :)

* * *

As Emma disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Killian's eyes are watching the dagger fall to the street, and he flinches as it clangs against the street. He cannot move or shed a tear for his love. He is just numb because seconds before he heard the three words from her lips, that he has been longing to say. He whispers to the air, "I love you, too Emma." He is still standing as David comes up and puts his hand Killian's shoulder. "You okay, Killian?"

"No, I am not. She told me that she loved me, and then disappeared before I say it back. What do you think?" Killian said as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

"Who will take the dagger?" Mary said with a whisper.

"I think that Killian should have it. Emma would like that, because she trust and loves you." Regina said with Robin's arm still around her.

"Gina, what about Henry?" Robin asked as he looks at his love, whose face turn white as snow.

"Oh my God. I completely forgot of him." Regina said. "I don't know what to say to him."

"Mom?" Henry's voice is from Granny's diner. "Where is my other mom?"

"Henry..." Regina begins

"Lad, your mother sacrificed herself. The darkness was going to take.." Robin said, as he swallows as he couldn't finished what he was going to say,

"The darkness was going to take me, Henry." Regina said. "She sacrificed her own happiness for mine. " a single tear rolls down her face. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

"I am the author now I could had change what happen...so none of you will be in the darkness... if only.." Henry said.

"What Henry?" David asked

"If only I didn't break the pen." Henry said. "I didn't know I would be need it."

"It is okay. Swan's heart is well protected. She will come back to us..to me." Killian said.

"Mom is right. Killian, you should have the dagger. She loves and trust you with it." Henry said. "I wonder what is happening to her."

"I hope my. Our daughter is okay." Mary said, as she looks over at David. "She is a strong one."

Meanwhile, Emma is in a dark place. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Just us dearie." her own voice comes from the back, and a figure comes into the light and Emma gasps. "Surprise to see me looking like you?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Emma asked

"To kill you and take over your life! I have plans for your pirate and family." The Dark One chuckles.

"Leave him alone." Emma said as rage pulses from her.

"Goodness, what would your parents say when they see you like this, Princess?" The Dark One said. "I have taken many different forms.. I have never taken over a woman's body before, I have been close.. Merlin found me and created that dam dagger, and cast my spirt into it."

"Wait...Merlin? as in King Arthur?" Emma said.

"The pea-brain king? Who didn't know that his best friend was sleeping with his wife? What a idiot!"

Emma suddenly remembers a spell to let the dark one remain separate from herself, for a while. She cast it and The Dark One groans as if it was hurt. "You will stay."

A couple of hours later, Killian is in his captain room on the Jolly Roger.

"I never did get that night cap many years ago, Pirate." a soft voice is heard from the back.

"Emma? Love is that you?" Killian asked.

"Yes Killian it is me." Emma said

"But how?" Killian asked.

"I have the Dark Ones' powers..so far I have dampen the darkness. That wasn't the welcome I was expecting from you, Jones." Emma said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Love. I am just shocked to see you, and very happy too." Killian said as he runs to her and falls into her arms and they kissed.

"Mmm... much better." Emma said as she sighs..." Do you know how Rumple removed your hand?"

"Yeah.. He said that hand was from the man I was. Why?" Killian said as he places his forehead against hers.

"I am thinking with my new powers.. I can do something really cool... Do you trust me?" Emma asked.

"Always." Killian said.

"Good. Do you remember this?" Emma pulls out a black scarf, and Killian smiles. "Remove your hook and brace." He does so and Emma wraps the scarf around the stub, and then she kisses it. She gently places his arm against her heart and closed her eyes. Suddenly, rays of light comes from the scarf and Killian begins to feel warm and feeling the scarf. He looks down and he sees his new fingers growing out of his skin.

Emma smiles and removes the scarf. Killian looks at her and turns around his hand, and on his wrist is a small tattoo of a swan with a hook for its beck.

"How?" Killian asked.

"True love, Killian. You are my happy ending too." Emma said.

Killian smiles and with both of his hands hold her face and said "I love you, Emma from the moment you point a sword at me." he kisses her.

"Well, I loved you from the moment I first saw you as you climb from those dead bodies. Sorry I took me a while to realized that." Emma said as they kissed again. "Now what would you like to do with two hands?"

"Oh, I have an idea or two." Killian said at her with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
